disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenon: The Zequel
'''Zenon: The Zequel '''is a 2001 Disney Channel Original Movie and the second installment of the Disney Channel's Zenon television film series, following the first installment, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (1999) and preceding Zenon: Z3 (2004). The film is also the first sequel to be produced under the Disney Channel Original Movie banner. The premiere episode of Disney Channel Original Series Lizzie McGuire aired after the film's premiere. Plot Zenon Kar is now 15, two years older, in the year 2051 and none the wiser about the dangers of meddling, but when she shows Nebula a new game and how to play it, she inadvertently empties out Commander Plank's office and is assigned work detail in the Alien Patrol lab. It is revealed that Greg broke up with Zenon. The space station is now under command of the military and General Hammond is assigned to command the station. Commander Plank, very furious, comes out of his office and stops Zenon. Even worse, he assigns Zenon to look after General Hammond's daughter who turns out to be her old nemesis, Margie, who's demanding and threatens to have her dad kick Zenon and her family off the space station if Zenon doesn't obey her. Zenon then discovers that her space station is being decommissioned due to damage from the plot by Wyndham and Lutz and sneaks down to Earth to try and stop it after getting a message from aliens that seem to want to meet with Proto Zoa, but Margie wants to go too and sneaks down to Earth as well, making it look like Zenon forced her to come along. With the help of Aunt Judy, the girls track down Proto Zoa, who has gone into hiding due to a bout of writer's block, and convince him to join them. With Margie, Aunt Judy, Nebula, Orion the Alien Patrol lab guy, Proto Zoa and her mother, Zenon goes to meet with the aliens near the moon. However, their ship runs out of fuel and they nearly crash to their deaths on the moon, but the aliens show up and rescue them. After Zenon meets the aliens on the moon, they turn out to be friendly and, communicating with Zenon telepathically, reveal that they have been lost in space for three years and need the ship's navigation charts to get home, thinking it impolite to just take them. After getting the charts, they then tow the ship back to the space station where General Hammond refuses to relent, saying the space station is too badly damaged and must be destroyed. Margie stands up to him for once, but it isn't enough until the aliens return and repair the space station as a thankyou gift for helping them. With the space station saved, Commander Plank and General Hammond are assigned to command it together. Plank and Aunt Judy get married at a wedding at which Proto Zoa plays, dedicating his new song to Zenon for his having been revitalised by the whole experience. It's also realised that the aliens were actually trying to communicate with Zenon, not Proto Zoa, and were using the transmission of his old concert to do so. Margie convinces her father to let her stay and she and Zenon become friends while Zenon gets a possible love interest in Orion. Cast *Kirsten Storms as Zenon Kar *Shadia Simmons as Nebula Wade *Lauren Maltby as Margie Hammond *Susan Brady as Astrid Kar *Robert Curtis-Brown as Mark Kar *Phillip Rhys as Proto Zoa *Holly Fulger as Judy Cling-Plank *Stuart Pankin as Commander Edward Plank *John Getz as General Hammond *Tom Wright as Orion *Michael Saccente as Lt. Hart *Rupert Simmonds as Polaris *Nicko Vella as Corvus *Jennifer Rucker as Carla Wade *Stephen Lovatt as Wills __FORCETOC__ Category:Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century Category:Films Category:2001 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies